


Piton és a nagy gubanc

by lunatunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatunder/pseuds/lunatunder
Summary: Piton Kihívásra írt történetem, az Aranyhaj és a nagy gubanc kulcsra készült. Snanger (Drarry mellékszál).Perselus Piton, Roxfort egykori bájital professzora, Dumbledore igazgató megölése után hat évvel a Malfoy kúriában bujkál. Egy napon aztán besétál a pincelabor magányába Hermione Granger, és rábeszéli, hogy hagyjon fel a várakozással, illetve kíséreljék meg kideríteni az igazságot, ki lopta el Piton ártatlanságát bizonyító emlékgömböt. A történetben fontos szerephez jut egy műkedvelő betörő, egy mániákus volt auror, valamint Lucius és Draco Malfoy, akik mindig igyekeznek megszerezni, amire vágynak.Figyelmeztetések: a történet AU (nem vettem figyelembe a hetes könyvet), OOC karakterek, nagyon fluff (extra rózsaszín happy end), slash mellékszál (utalás szintjén).A jogok teljes egészében J.K. Rowlingot illetik, én csak felhasználtam a karaktereit, és (sajnos) semmiféle anyagi hasznom nem származott belőle. A két idézett dal a kulcsként kapott Aranyhaj és nagy gubanc című Disney rajzfilmből származik.(eredeti megjelenés: 2013. március 8.)





	1. Első fejezet

**1\. fejezet**

 

_\- Nos, ideje lefeküdni, kedveseim. Mi legyen a mai esti mese?_   
_\- Azt meséld el, hogyan szeretettek bele egymásba nagypapával!_   
_\- Ó, azt a mesét már kívülről ismeritek! Na, jó, legyen! Régi idők mesekönyvei úgy kezdődnek, hogy egyszer volt, hol nem volt. De én ezt a történetet nem kezdhetem másként, mint a múlt felidézésével, mert minden egy öregember utolsó kívánságával kezdődött…_

 

*~*~*~*

 

\- És mi van, ha én többé nem akarom megtenni?  
\- A szavát adta, Perselus, és én bízom magában.

Minden éjjel ugyanaz az álom. Az öregemberrel, csendesen kérlelő, engesztelhetetlen szavaival, az ijedt szemű fiúval, a mellette álló, ujjongó bűntársakkal. Álmában a boszorkányt ölte meg elsőként, aztán a vérfarkas támadását védte ki. A szőke fiú egyet rikoltva szintén rohamra indult, és a lépcső takarásából hirtelen előugrott a mindig utált fekete hajú csenevész csodagyerek, hogy szinte egyetlen szavával megmentsen mindenkit. Nincs sírás, nincs csata, nincs menekülés, és legfőképpen nincs a gyűlölt jegy a halott felett. De aztán a hajnal első pillanatai újra a kondér felett állva találták, ahogy főzte egymás után a csodaszereket. Luciusnak, az utolsó barátnak.

\- Drága Perselus, milyen jó, hogy már ébren talállak!  
\- Mi ez a nagy csodálkozás, nem te rendeltél még húsz adagot a csodaszeredből?  
\- De hidd el, kedves barátom, ez lesz az év bombaüzlete! Az Abszol út történetének legszebb és legelőkelőbb patikáját nyitjuk meg holnap, és a Te hajnövesztő csodatinktúrád lesz a sikerünk kulcsa. Már egy hete hirdeti a Próféta. Láttad a mai címlapot? – ömlengett az egykori fensőbbséges halálfaló, Lucius Malfoy, rá nem jellemzően.  
Perselus Piton, Roxfort volt bájitaltan professzora csak megrázta a fejét a szőke férfi fecsegését hallgatva. Hirtelen azt kívánta, bár a két évvel ezelőtti, felesége halála után depresszióba eső Lucius állna mellette, mert annak az embernek a társasága jobban megfelelt volna rosszkedvének. De barátja máris az orra alá nyomta az említett varázslóújságot, a Reggeli Prófétát, aminek címlapjáról fiával, Dracóval együtt néztek az olvasóra.  
_„Álmodozik egy szebb életről? Szépségről és hozzá még szerelemről? Mi adjuk a küllemet hozzá, Ön pedig a galleonokat! Tisztességes üzlet, megvalósítjuk az ábrándokat! Jöjjön el az Aranyhajért, és meglátja, célba ér!”_  
\- Na, mit szólsz hozzá? Hatásos hirdetés, igaz? Draco írta!  
\- Az a csoda, hogy az aurorok nem kopogtattak még az ajtódon – felelte Perselus újra az üst felé fordulva.

Mielőtt még Lucius belekezdhetett volna egy újabb magyarázatba, szája elé tette ujját, így kért némaságot a másiktól. Elérkezett a csodafőzet készítésének legfontosabb szakaszához, amikor a mágikus rímet kellett elmondania kevergetés közben:

„Virág, nyílj ki már,  
Bimbód feszítsd szét,  
Hozd vissza nekem,  
Ami enyém volt rég.  
Szórd az illatát,  
Szórd csak szerte szét,  
Hagyd, hogy láthassam,  
Ami enyém volt rég,  
Enyém volt rég.”

\- Sosem értettem, hogy mitől működik ez az egész. Narcissa egy zseni volt – mormolta maga elé Lucius bánatossá vált arccal.  
Piton megsajnálta a szőke férfit, hiszen ő is elvesztette már régen a szerelmét, és csak bólintott barátja szavaira. Némaság borult a két férfire, a szőke valószínűleg az elhunyt feleségére gondolt, míg Piton számba vette, hogy megfelelőek voltak-e az előkészített üvegcsék.

Narcissa Malfoy életének két főműve volt: az egyik a fia, Draco, a másik a hajnövesztő csodaszere, ahogy játékosan hívta, az _„Aranyhaj”_. Egy különleges aranylevelű, aranyszirmú virág adta a főzet alapját, amelyet a legtisztább forrásvízzel, morzsolt unikornis szőrrel, egy csipet kamillával és rengeteg nárcisszal, orchideával kellett egy hétig főzni holdkő üstben. Amikor letelt az egy hét, pontosan az utolsó óra utolsó öt percében hússzor az óramutató járásának megfelelően, hússzor az ellenkező irányba kellett megkavarni a tinktúrát és elmondani a mágikus rímet. A rím nélkül a főzet feketévé vált, amint ezt egyszer Draco is megtapasztalta. Anyja halála után együtt kezdték el főzni a bájitalt, mert emberemlékezet óta csakis ezzel mosott hajat minden Malfoy, ez volt a felséges szőke hajtincsek titka. A recept anyáról lányra szállt, de leánygyermek nélkül Narcissa, betegsége utolsó napjaiban, Dracónak írta le a módszert. Míg Lucius szinte fel sem kelt ágyából felesége elhunyta után, Draco egy hét sírást követően, lázasan igyekezett elfoglalni magát valamivel. Piton, mint a keresztapja, hibásnak érezte magát Narcissa halálában is, holott a leukémia mind a muglik, mind a varázslók körében gyógyíthatatlan és kivédhetetlen volt.

Jól emlékezett az első látogatásukra az üvegházban, Draco sírva fakadt anyja kertészkedéshez hordott kesztyűi láttán, akkor jött ki rajta a gyász. Perselus, miután megitatta nyugtató főzettel a fiút, egyedül szedte le a csodaszerhez szükséges virágmennyiséget. Másnap Draco nekikezdett a főzésnek, és nem volt hajlandó semmilyen segítséget elfogadni, így Piton kénytelen volt emlékezetből megfőzni Narcissa mágikus samponját. Neki sikerült, a keresztfiának nem, és akkortól kezdve végképp beköltözött a kúriába. Vagy úgy egy évvel a tragédia után, Zambiniék vendégeskedése alatt derült ki a Malfoyok hajának titka, és Mrs. Zambini hajlandónak bizonyult egy egész kis vagyont letenni Lucius elé egy üveg csodaszerért. Bár Perselus nem volt biztos benne, hogy idegenekkel is működik a varázs, a hajfőzet hatása mindenki várakozását felülmúlta. Mrs. Zambini haja sosem látott hosszúságban, fényben és erőben tündökölt, egészen megfiatalította viselőjét. Innentől nem volt megállás, sorra érkeztek a kúriába régi mardekáros iskolatársak, egykori cimborák levelei, mind, egytől egyig a mágikus főzetet kívánták megvásárolni. Lucius szeme pedig újra megtelt élettel, és hamarosan kitalálta a patika ötletét, amivel a teljes varázslóközösség elé lép a csodatinktúra.

 

*~*~*~*

 

\- Granger, Potter, jöjjenek az irodámba!  
\- Igenis, uram!  
\- Zárják be maguk után az ajtót! Nos, látták a mai hirdetést?  
\- Igen, uram, láttuk, de ebből még nem következik az…  
\- De igen, Granger, ebből pontosan az következik! Lucius Malfoy készül valamire, és az egész Auror parancsnokság tele van tesze-tosza fajankókkal, akik képtelenek voltak bármit is kideríteni Voldemort első halálfalójának terveiről.  
\- Uram, az már hat éve volt – szólt közbe a volt griffendéles hős, Harry Potter.  
\- Ha én azt mondom, hogy készül valamire, akkor készül!  
\- De, uram, még Kingsley miniszter úr szerint sem szükséges…  
\- Granger, ha kérhetném, ne adja elő Kingsley szavait még egyszer! Pont elég volt a reggeli eligazításon meghallgatni, hogy a dicső aurorok szerint semmire se készül Malfoy. Higgyen nekem, csalhatatlan ösztöneim vannak!

Harry és Hermione csak összenéztek főnökük, Gawain Robards újabb kirohanását hallgatva. Való igaz, hogy az egykori auror parancsok sok ex-halálfalót fogott el a háború után, de a törvényesség határán mozogtak a kihallgatási technikái, ezért helyezte őt át a Hallhatatlanok élére Kingsley miniszter. A két jó barát pechjére, amint az idősebb Malfoy belekezdett patikája építésébe az Abszol úton, éjt-nappallá téve kellett a volt Voldemort kegyenc után nyomozniuk. Harry szerint eszelős volt a főnökük, Hermione viszont valami régi konfliktust gyanított a bosszúhadjárat hátterében. Bárhogy is lehetett, az elmúlt három hónapban számos auror volt kénytelen nem létező fenyegetések miatt kivonulni az építkezéshez, míg Harryék minden héten új nyomot követve, Robards utasításainak megfelelően, kikérdezték az összes varázslót, aki valaha is kapcsolatba lépett a Malfoy családdal. A mardekárosok nem viselték túl jól az állandó kíváncsiságot, a patika nyitása előtti reggelen három hivatalos panaszt nyújtottak be zaklatás miatt Robards és csapata ellen. Kingsley miniszter, hogy elejét vegye újabb botrányoknak, maga készült megnyitni az üzletet Lucius Malfoy mellett, amit reggel az eligazításon jelentett be. Az azóta eltelt két óra alatt Hermione és Harry számtalanszor voltak kénytelenek meghallgatni főnökük véleményét az egész korrupt minisztériumról és főleg egyes galleonba burkolózó, istentelen aranyvérűekről.

Robards most hirtelen megállt, töprengő arcot vágott, és ebből a két volt griffendéles tudta, hogy rájuk nézve semmi jó nem sülhet ki, mert főnöküknek éppen egy újabb, saját bevallása szerint eget rengetően jó ötlete támadt.  
\- Ha patikát nyit, ahhoz gyógyital kell, viszont csak alapanyagokat vett eddig, igaz? – nézett kérdően alárendeltjeire. – Mi következik ebből, Granger, Potter?  
\- Mi, uram? – kérdezett vissza Hermione.  
\- Hogy főzik a varázsszereket, vagyis van egy bájitalhoz értő emberre.  
\- Draco mindig is tehetséges volt bájitalkészítés terén, uram – szólt közbe Harry.  
\- Az lehet, Potter, viszont az ifjú Malfoy az egyetlen, aki elhagyhatja Angliát, így az utóbbi időben meglehetősen sokat utazott.  
\- Ez igaz, uram – felelte Harry.  
\- Nos, ha nem az ifjabb Malfoy, és nem az apja, akiről fogalmunk sincs, hogy mennyire jó bájitalok terén, akkor lennie kell egy profinak a csapatban.  
\- Jaj, ne – nyögte Hermione, felkészülve rá, hogy Robards másik kedvenc üldözöttjére, volt professzorukra terelődjön a szó.  
\- De igen, Granger, jól sejti, hogy mit fogok mondani. Perselus Pitont hat éve nem látta senki, de a halálfalók megesküdtek rá, hogy életben van.  
Harry legszívesebben hangosan kimondta volna a fejében zakatoló gondolatot, mely szerint Robards kihallgatási technikáját élvezve, még ő is meg mert volna bármire esküdni, akár arra is, hogy a főnökénél jobb nyomozót nem ismer.

  
\- Márpedig, ha Pitonról van szó, ő is van olyan nagy fogás, mint Malfoy – töprengett hangosan Robards. – Granger!  
\- Igen, uram?  
\- Potter nem jó bájitalok terén, de a maga tudása megfelelő. Belopódzik a kúriába, és kideríti, hogy ki a bájitalfőző mester, akit Malfoy alkalmaz.  
\- Na, de, uram! – háborodott fel Harry. – Azért Hermione nem olyan jó közelharcban, mint én. Mi lesz, ha elkapják?  
\- Odaadja neki a méltán híres láthatatlanná tévő köpenyét, így szabadon járhat-kelhet a kastélyban.  
\- És hogy jutok be? Nem hiszem, hogy beengednének, ha azt mondanám, látogatóba jöttem – mutatott Hermione a terv hiányosságára.  
\- Az egyik szállító, Robinson, sáros volt a múlt heti csempészésben, igaz? Nos, majd ő beviszi magát, ezt majd én elintézem. – A két griffendéles összenézett, és magukban szánták a szerencsétlen kereskedőt, már előre is. – Addig is, készüljön össze, maga meg, Potter, adja le a ma esti Draco Malfoy megfigyelési megbízását Weasley barátjának. Fogadjunk, hogy ő többet fog észrevenni, mint maga. Ne higgye, hogy nem vettem észre, mennyire legeltette rajta a szemét a múlt hónapi Wizengamot bálon.  
\- Na, de, uram! – pirult el Harry, miközben igyekezett nem ránézni az őt hirtelen vizslató barátnőjére. – Tisztán csak szakmai érdeklődéssel kísértem figyelemmel Draco tevékenységét.  
\- Mondja el még egy párszor a tükör előtt, sajnos nem elég hihető a hazugsága – felelte Robards, majd intett nekik, hogy távozhatnak.

\- Draco? Mondjuk nem meglepő, mindig is a mániád volt – jegyezte meg Mio, amint visszaértek saját irodájukba.  
\- Nem volt a mániám! – tiltakozott Harry, aztán csak legyintett. – Mindegy, beszéljük meg, hogy mi legyen este.  
\- Mi lenne? Segítünk neki, ha ott van.  
\- És ha nincs ott?  
\- Bármennyire is fáj elismernem, sajnos valószínű, hogy Robardsnak igaza van, és a professzort alkalmazza Malfoy – válaszolta a lány.  
\- Nos, ha igen, akkor csak egyet tehetünk, bármennyire is megüthetjük a bokánkat érte – vigyorodott el Harry, míg Hermione felnyögött. Nehéz estének néz elébe, akárhogy is lesz.

 

*~*~*~*

 

A Malfoy kúriába még mindig nehéz volt bejutnia egy egyszerű varázslónak, ez nem változott a háború óta. Hermione csak remélni merte, hogy a kifelé út nem lesz annyira tragikus, mint a legutóbbi látogatásukkor volt. Valószínűleg Harry fejében is ez járhatott, mert újra aggodalmaskodni kezdett:  
\- Nem lesz baj? Ne csináljam inkább én? Hoztam Százfűlé-főzetet, bemegyek helyetted!  
\- Persze, és egyet szagolsz a levegőbe, akkor rögtön tudni is fogod, hogy mit főztek ki? Harry, nem értesz a bájitalokhoz, nekem kell mennem.  
\- Tudom, csak…  
\- Féltesz, rendben, megértettem. Add a köpenyed, megérkezett a szállító autója, vagy most surranok be, vagy sose.  
\- Itt foglak várni! – ígérte társa.  
\- Tudom, és légy szíves, igyekezz addig nem bajba kerülni, jó? – válaszolt neki Mio, majd elfutott az autó után. Még szerencse, hogy a könnyező pálmák, trópusi orchideák nem bírják a hoppanálást, így ő szépen beosonhatott Robinson autója mellett.

A láthatatlanság nagy előnyét igyekezett gyorsasággal és nesztelenséggel ötvözni, amikor besomfordált az egyik teraszajtón a kastélyba. Régebbi auror jegyzőkönyvekből tudta, hogy a pincében kell keresnie a bájital labort, már amennyiben volt ilyen. Csendesen osont a néptelen alagsori folyosón, bár csak saját lélegzetét hallotta, minden feje feletti zajtól összerezzent. Aztán elért az ajtóig, amely mögött vélhetően a labor állt, de ekkor lépéseket hallott háta mögül. Amilyen halkan csak tudott, elsettenkedett a labor mellől, és a folyosó kanyarulatába húzódott. Óvatosságát nem is bánta meg, mert a következő pillanatban a labor elé ért a kúria gazdája, Lucius Malfoy.  
\- Perselus, készen vagy? – kérdezte a férfi, amint kinyitotta az ajtót.  
\- Készen, de kérnék valamit – hallotta Hermione a Roxfortban oly rettegett hangot. Közelebb lopódzott, nehogy valamilyen titokról lemaradjon.  
\- El szeretnék menni a patika megnyitójára – jelentette be Piton.  
\- Na, de, Perselus, hogy képzeled? Téged még mindig köröznek Dumbledore miatt, és maga Kingsley fogja átvágni a szalagot. Ha eljönnél, botrányba fulladna az egész megnyitó.  
\- Talán ideje lenne tényleg kilépnem innen, még a letartóztatás is jobb, mint az örökös bujkálás – vetette ellen Piton.  
\- Nem is bujkálsz, az összes mardekáros tudja, hogy itt élsz – vitatkozott Lucius. – Persze, ha volna valami megdönthetetlen bizonyítékod arra nézve, hogy Dumbledore kérte a megölését, akkor más lenne a helyzet. Így viszont tudod, hogy mi várna rád? Kedves barátom, Perselus – lépett közelebb a fekete hajúhoz Malfoy –, a világ odakinn nem sokat változott, amióta itt élsz közöttünk, csak még kegyetlenebb lett. A mágusok nem tűrik jól a kivételeket, nincs szürke, csak fekete és fehér, bűnös és áldozat. Hiába tudjuk mindketten, hogy az öregember megátalkodottan mozgatta a rendjének tagjait, csakhogy le tudjon minket győzni; ők nyertek, és megtoroltak minden vélt és valós sérelmet. Nézd meg, mit tettek Narcissával, aki soha nem emelt senkire sem kezet. Nem voltak hajlandóak kezelni, mert az én feleségem volt. Az aurorok és a Wizengamot tagjai között is sokan vannak, akik szerint te csak az Azkabant érdemled.  
\- De vannak olyanok is, akik szerint nem, igaz, Lucius? Mint például Potter, ha végre felelne a leveleimre…  
\- Amit nem tett meg sosem, és akkor is kétesélyes a dolog. Sosem bántál vele valami szépen. Na, mindegy is, nekem most mennem kell, majd este beszélgetünk. Ugye, nem felejtetted el, hogy vendégeink lesznek? Megünnepeljük a sikerünket! Viszlát, Perselus!  
\- Sikerünket? Inkább a tiédet – morogta Piton, de a volt halálfaló már a folyosó végén járt, nem hallhatta.

Hermione bekukkantott a nyitva hagyott ajtón, és csodálkozva nézte a csillogóan tiszta laboratóriumot, ahol egymás mellett öt asztalon is egy-egy holdkőből készült üst állt. Egykori tanára éppen rendet rakott a helyiség hátsó felében, így nem láthatta, amint a lány csendesen belép az ajtón. Mio minden erejét megfeszítve próbált hangtalanul elosonni az egyik kondér irányába, hogy beletekinthessen, maradt-e egy pár csepp bájital az alján. Szerencsétlenségére az első üst már makulátlanul tiszta volt, így muszáj volt a tanárához közelebbi asztalhoz jutnia. Már éppen nagy levegőt vett, és készült mozdulni, amikor sietős léptek hallatszottak kívülről.

\- Perselus, megjöttek az orchideák! – lépett be Draco Malfoy. – Megnézed őket?  
\- Nem, biztos vagyok benne, hogy megfelelően gondoskodtál róluk. Meg aztán nehogy miattam lemaradj a megnyitóról, apád elvárja tőled is, hogy ott légy.  
\- Persze, de…  
\- Meg ott lesznek Zambiniék, Parkinsonék, Notték, minden volt mardekáros, a fél minisztérium, csak éppen…  
\- Csak éppen te nem, igaz? Nézd, Perselus, tudod, hogy az apám csak jót akar neked.  
\- Mint ahogy neked is a háború alatt, igaz? Tudod, mit, Draco? Elegem van abból, hogy állandóan mindenki megpróbálja eldönteni helyettem, hogy mi a jó nekem. Hogy mindenkinek egy engedelmes bábként kellek, aki szépen elvégzi a piszkos munkát a háttérben, aztán levonul a színről és nem kérdez semmit, nem csinál semmit, csak amire parancsot adnak neki. Negyvenhárom éves vagyok, és szinte egy napot sem éltem úgy, hogy szabadon irányíthattam az életemet!

  
Draco csak elkerekedett szemmel bámult keresztapjára, még sosem látta a sodrából kijönni a volt házvezetőjét.  
\- Potter megint nem válaszolt? – kérdezte halkan.  
\- Nem, a csodafiú biztosan nagyon elfoglalt! Legalábbis ahhoz túlságosan, hogy egy régi ellenfél mondanivalóját meghallgassa. Vagy csak tűzbe dobta az összes levelemet.  
\- Arra nem gondoltál, hogy mi van, ha el se jut hozzá? Hogy elköltözött?  
\- Nem, biztosan tudom, hogy még mindig a Grimmauld téren lakik.  
\- És ha valamelyik Weasley keze van a dologban?  
\- Nem tudom, Draco. De ma nem is akarok ezzel foglalkozni. Fáradt vagyok, kitakarítok és lefekszem.  
\- Ne segítsek?  
\- Nem kell, menj öltözni. – Piton elfordult, és tovább pakolgatott, de Draco Malfoy csak állt és a férfi hátát nézte. Végül fejcsóválva elfogadta, hogy keresztapja nem kérte a segítségét, és halkan elköszönt, majd kisietett.

Amint a fiatal Malfoy léptei elhalkultak, Piton letette kezéből a pálcáját, és a sarokszekrényhez sétált. Amikor kinyitotta az ajtót, Hermione igyekezett a háta mögé osonva belesni. Nem polcokat látott azonban a szekrényben, hanem egy festményt, amit Piton ügyesen elrejtett. A képről Dumbledore professzor nézett farkasszemet a volt tanárral.  
\- Még mindig semmi válasz Pottertől, pedig már két tucat levelet küldtem neki!  
\- Érdekes, nekem úgy tűnt a beszélgetéseikből, hogy nem tudnak semmit magáról, Perselus.  
\- És persze a bizonyítékokról sem? Minerva sem? Milyen érdekes, hogy pont az én ártatlanságomat igazoló emlékgömb és levél tűnt el!  
\- Perselus, kérem!  
\- Ne jöjjön azzal, hogy paranoiás vagyok! Minden esetben igazam volt, ha azt mondtam, hogy valaki az életemre tört, vagy rosszat akart.  
\- Harry esetében sosem, kedves Perselus. Csak mindig az apját látta benne, sosem a valóságot – ellenkezett a portré.  
\- Ne kezdjük újra! Azt mondja meg inkább, hogy most mit csináljak? Minervához vagy a Weasleykhez nem fordulhatok, mind minisztériumi alkalmazottak.  
\- De nem minden minisztériumi alkalmazott pletykál, uram – szólt Hermione, és előbújt a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyből.  
\- Granger! Maga meg mit keres itt?  
\- Az igazságot. És magát.  
\- Megtalált. Bravó. Milyen igazságot?  
\- A főnököm szeretné tudni, hogy mit fog ma árusítani Lucius Malfoy.  
\- Mi sem könnyebb ennél. Lépjen közelebb! – parancsolt a lányra. – Szagoljon bele az üstbe. Milyen hozzávalókat ismer fel?

Hermione újra az iskolában érezte magát, ahogy a volt professzora szemöldökét felvonva, kérdően nézett rá. Ha jól emlékezett, körülbelül egy perc állt a rendelkezésére, de harminc másodperc múlva már biztosan számíthatott a férfi lekicsinylő grimaszára is. Amit viszont Piton nem tudott Hermionéről, a lány előnyére vált, a háború vége után egy évig betegápoló volt a Szent Mungóban, mert szűkében voltak a dolgos kezeknek. Azóta is minden hétvégén önkéntes ápolónőként dolgozott, így a bájital tudása nem kopott meg.

\- Kamilla, nárcisz és orchidea virágok, bár érzek még egy egzotikus illatú hozzávalót. Holdkő üstben főzi, ezek szerint forrásvíz a főzet alapja. Ha sokáig főzte benne a varázsszert, akkor morzsolt unikornis szőrt is hozzá kellett adagolnia, mert az közömbösíti a holdkő főzet színét. Felteszem, hogy direkt ilyen aranyszínű, esetleg a titokzatos virágtól lehet ilyen. Megkérdezhetem, hogy mi ez?  
Piton egy pillanatra elismerően nézett Hermionére, aztán felvette a szokásos modorát:  
\- Elfogadható. Egy hajra alkalmazható varázsszer.  
\- Sampon? Lucius Malfoy sampont fog árulni?  
\- Nem ő fogja árulni, és biztosíthatom, Granger, ez nem egy egyszerű sampon, hanem legvarázslatosabb csodaszer, amit hajra alkalmazni lehet ezen a világon. Mégis mit gondolt, a Malfoyok haja mitől ilyen?  
\- Nahát – ámuldozott Hermione.  
\- Most pedig maga felel egy pár kérdésre, részletesen! – nézett rá szúrós szemmel a volt tanára. – Mit keres itt? Ki a főnöke? És főképp, ki tud még rólam?  
\- Harry, legalábbis sejtettük, hogy Ön itt él. Múlt héten kihallgatta Nottot. A főnököm Gawain Robards. – Piton felszisszent a név hallatán.  
\- Azt hittem, már kirakták az aurorok közül.  
\- Ki is. Mi Hallhatatlanok vagyunk.  
\- Potter? Aki nem tud színészkedni?  
\- Azért egy párszor sikerült mindenkit lóvá tennünk a Roxfortban – vágott vissza Mio. Aztán előkapta pálcáját, és elküldte Harryhez a patrónusát.  
\- És most mi lesz? Letartóztat? – kérdezte tőle Piton.  
\- Nem, uram. Látom, hogy ez nem egy veszélyes főzet, tehát a főnököm gyanúja alaptalan volt. De esetleg tehetnék egy javaslatot?

  
A férfi intett, hogy beszélhet.  
\- Harry nem tud a leveleiről.  
\- Kihallgatta, amit Dracónak mondtam? Mióta rejtőzködik itt?  
\- Csak azt hallgattam ki – sietett válaszolni Hermione, majd Piton fejcsóválása után beismerte az igazat. – Lehet, hogy hallottam azt is, amit Lucius Malfoyjal beszéltek.  
\- Lehet, Granger?  
\- Na, jó, azt is. De csak Lucius előtt öt perccel lopóztam be a kúriába.  
\- Ne akarjam tudni hogyan, igaz?  
\- Inkább ne, ez Mr. Robards dolga volt.  
\- Hogy tud egy ilyen görénynek dolgozni? Azt hittem, maguknak griffendéleseknek mániájuk a fair play.  
\- Az ember kénytelen felnőni, uram, és amikor beléptünk a testületbe, még nem ő volt a főnök. De többet nem mondhatok, különben…  
\- Tudom, különben meg kell ölnie.

Piton elgondolkozva meredt a lányra, Hermione meg rákérdezett:  
\- Akkor, talán eljön velem?  
\- Hová, Granger?  
\- Harryhez. Még mindig a Grimmauld téren lakik.  
\- És mit mondhatnék neki, mielőtt szétátkozna Dumbledore megöléséért? Vagy átadna az ütődött főnöküknek? Maga nem tartóztat le?  
\- Nem, uram, mert McGalagony professzor szerint Önnek bizonyítékai vannak az ártatlansága mellett.  
\- Azt mondja, hogy menjek el magával? Hagyjam itt a kúriát?  
\- Hát nem erre vágyik?

Hermione nézte, ahogy a férfi töprengve járkált fel-alá. A két Malfoyjal lefolytatott beszélgetés után azt hitte, hogy érti volt tanárát. De persze a félelem is nagy úr, és a férfinek nem volt oka bízni benne. Anyukája viszont mindig azt mondogatta, hogy a végén mindig azok járnak jól, akik türelmesek. Így aztán várt némán egy negyed órát.

\- Ha óhajtja, megesküszöm a pálcámra, hogy nem akarok rosszat magának – ajánlotta végül fel.  
Piton a szokásos morcos tekintetével nézett rá, de aztán így felelt:  
\- Nem kell, Miss Granger. Menjünk.


	2. Második fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Találkozás Piton professzor és Harry Potter között. Harry elvállal egy érdekes feladatot. :) Béta még mindig Polly volt.  
> Figyelmeztetések: SLASH, OOC karakter(ek)

**2 .Fejezet**

 

\- Harry, itt vagy? – kiabált be Granger az ajtóból.  
\- A konyhában. Kész a tea – hallatszott Potter hangja a lakás belsejéből.  
\- Jöjjön, uram – invitálta a lány Pitont. A Grimmauld téri ház kívülről nem változott, de a belseje sokkal otthonosabb, világosabb lett.  
\- Szia, Mio, Professzor. Hogy issza a teát, uram?  
\- Feketén, egy kanál cukorral – válaszolta a Világmegmentőnek.  
Az egykori vézna, kócos, fekete hajú kamasz komolyabbnak nézett ki, már-már felnőtt férfinak. Ráérősen elkészítette a teákat, aztán a vendégei elé lebegtette. Grangerhez fordult először.

\- Minden rendben volt?  
\- Persze, ne aggodalmaskodj örökké.  
\- Miért? Csak visszakapod, amit te csináltál Roxfortban – válaszolta pimaszul Potter.  
\- Kac-kac, Harry. Robards?  
\- Este hatra várja a jelentésünket, tehát van még két óránk kitalálni egy hihető hazugságot a professzor jelenlétére.  
\- Vagy nem mondunk semmit neki – kezdte Granger –, és megpróbálunk bizonyítékot szerezni a tanár úr ártatlanságára.  
\- Ha van ilyen – felelte Potter, aztán Pitonnak szegezte a kérdést. – Van bizonyítéka?  
\- Van, illetve volt. A roxforti lakosztályomban. Megkérdezhetem, hogy miért nem átkozott meg, amint beléptem?  
\- Őszintén? Mert Hermione bízik magában, én meg az ő ítéletében. Nem tagadom, hogy Dumbledore halála utáni első hónapokban, talán még az első év végén is, ha elém állt volna, akkor biztosan szó és lelkiismeret furdalás nélkül megöltem volna magát. De azóta eltelt öt év, és sokat tanultam, tapasztaltam. Hogy nem mindig az igaz út helyes; hogy a mardekáros megközelítés időnként célravezetőbb a griffendélesnél; hogy a fekete és a fehér nem jellemzik az embert. Meg aztán megpróbálhatnám most is megtámadni magát, de az a barna hajú amazon bizonyára a maga pártját fogná, és higgyen nekem, ronda átkokat tud – fejezte be Potter a magyarázatát egy kacsintással.  
Piton felvonta a szemöldökét, és ránézett a piruló Grangerre.  
\- McGalagony igazgatóasszony azt mesélte, hogy Dumbledore professzor úr többször beszélt a közelgő haláláról, és azt kérte tőle, hogy ne higgyen a szemének, hanem a szívének. Én ebből arra következtettem, hogy megrendezték a halálát, vagy megbeszélték előre.

Piton komoran bámult az őt kíváncsian méregető fiatalokra, aztán beszélni kezdett:  
\- Jól következtetett. Az volt a terv, hogy Potternek adok át bizonyos, a Sötét Nagyúrra vonatkozó információkat. Csakhogy erre nem került sor, mert Dracóval menekülnünk kellett. Neki a Nagyúr elől, nekem az aurorok elől. Mire minden rendben volt, már csak kevesen tudták, hogy életben maradtam, nekem meg jól jött a halálhírem. Narcissa megbetegedett, az ő ápolása lekötötte a figyelmemet, aztán ott maradtam a kúriában, mert mindkét megmaradt Malfoy depresszióba esett. Mire már érdekelt volna a külvilág, addigra Robards garázdálkodott az aurorok élén, és pont eleget hallottam róla ahhoz, hogy ne akarjak a keze közzé kerülni – fejezte be Piton a mondanivalóját.  
\- Igaz is, Lucius. Mire készül? – kérdezte Potter.  
\- Harry, nem fogod elhinni! Sampont fog árulni a patikájában – mesélte nevetve Granger.  
\- Sampont? L’oréal, mert Malfoy megérdemli?  
\- L’oréal? Hihihi… – Granger megállás nélkül vihogott.

Piton Potterre nézett, a fiatal Hallhatatlan is vigyorogva itta a teáját. A volt tanára kérdő tekintetére csak annyit mondott:  
\- Mugli vicc.  
\- De ez passzol – tette hozzá Granger, még mindig mosolyogva.  
\- Tehát van bizonyíték valahol? – kérdezte Potter újra.  
\- A roxforti hálószobámban volt, a matracom alatt. Egy levél Dumbledore tanúskodásával és egy emlékgömb, amelyben rögzítette a köztünk lévő beszélgetéseket. Egy fekete díszdobozba zártam.  
\- Ezzel csak egy gond van, uram, hogy mire az aurorok az Ön szobáit átvizsgálták, már valaki megelőzte őket – mondta Potter.  
\- Megelőzte?  
\- Betörés – magyarázta Granger. – A teljes lakosztályt felforgatták, az összes papírt szétszórták, a fiókok tartalmát is kiborították a földre. Vandalizmusnak gondoltuk, egy bosszúszomjas diák cselekedetének.  
\- Viszont az aurorok felvették jegyzőkönyvbe, amit csak találtak – tette hozzá Potter. – Bemegyek a minisztériumba, és elhozom a mappáját, professzor úr.  
\- Nem lesz feltűnő?  
\- Ugyan, van egy biztos forrásom – vigyorgott újra Potter, majd elszaladt a nappaliba. Piton hallotta, ahogy valakivel beszélget a kandallón keresztül, és alig öt perc múlva már vissza is tért, kezében egy vaskos iratköteggel.

\- Akarom tudni, hogyan szerezte meg? – kérdezte a férfi a griffendélestől.  
\- Mondjuk úgy, hogy bevetettem a személyes bájamat – válaszolta Potter.  
\- Csak nehogy mást is be kelljen vetned! – figyelmeztette Granger. – Ezúttal mit ígértél neki?  
\- Semmi komolyat, csak egy randit – vonta meg vállát a hős.  
\- Remélem, hogy csak randi lesz! – korholta a boszorkány. – Semmi kedvem Theo újabb hisztijéhez, mert te képtelen vagy ellenállni a könnyű prédának.  
\- Theo? Hiszti? Préda? – szólt közbe Piton.  
\- Nem az, amire gondol, uram – védekezett Potter.  
\- Maga nem tudja, hogy mire gondolok, Potter, és nem is akarok arra gondolni, amire maga azt hiszi, hogy én gondolok, erről biztosíthatom.  
\- Öhm, talán továbbléphetnénk? – javasolta Granger. Maga elé húzta a mappát, és elkezdte lapozgatni az iratokat. – Itt nincs felsorolva semmilyen doboz.  
\- Az gond. Robardsnak nem lesz elég McGalagony igazgatóasszony és a mi szavunk – komorodott el Potter, miközben ő is a mappa fölé hajolt. – Hermione, szerinted ez itt mi? – mutatott egy papírlapra.  
\- Hadd nézzem meg! Egy jelzés, hogy egy másik jegyzőkönyv is kapcsolódik ehhez az irathoz.  
\- De vajon kié? – ráncolta homlokát Potter, majd kezébe vette a papírt, és visszament a nappaliba.

A pár perc alatt, amíg Potter kiudvarolta Theodore Nottól a szükséges információkat, Pitonnak volt ideje végiggondolni azt, hogy fogalma sincs, hol fogja a fejét álomra hajtani. Vissza a kúriába nagyon nem akaródzott mennie, de ott maradt az összes ruhája, és főleg a bájitalfőző felszerelése. A keserű gondolat kiütközött az arcán is, mert a még mindig minden lében kanál Granger rákérdezett:  
\- Valami bántja, uram?  
\- Azon kívül, hogy nincs hol aludnom? Gondolom, sem a Fonó sorra nem mehetek, sem a Roxfortba.  
\- Itt elaludhat, ha akar. Elég nagy ez a ház kettőnknek – javasolta a boszorka, majd hozzátette: – Mármint Harrynek és nekem.  
\- Igaz is, hová tűnt a trió harmadik gyöngyszeme?  
\- Auror lett, illetve maradt – válaszolta a belépő Potter elsötétült arccal. – Amikor kezdetek eldurvulni a dolgok a volt mardekárosok, aranyvérűek és lehetséges halálfalók kihallgatásain, páran felemeltük a szavunkat az alkalmazott módszerek ellen. Tudta azt, hogy a legújabb minisztériumi elvek szerint egy feltételezett bűnöző kihallgatását nem három csepp Veritaserummal, hanem ennek a duplájával kezdik?  
\- Minisztériumi elvek? Ez gyanúsan ismerős szöveg – jegyezte meg Piton.  
\- Igen, talált, Dolores Umbridge lett a Wizengamot egyik új tagja, aki kiváltképp élére állt a háború utáni tisztogatásoknak.  
\- Nem ő volt, aki kitalálta, hogy a volt halálfalók családtagjai ne kaphassanak kezelést a Szent Mungóban?  
\- De igen. Szörnyen igazságtalan egy törvény, hiába tiltakozott ellene a Roxfort egész tanári kara is. Számtalan gyerek arca csúnyult meg azóta a sárkányhimlőben – tette hozzá Granger.  
Piton Narcissa Malfoyra gondolt, akit számtalan halálfaló megvetett, mert sosem adta oda a karját a Sötét Nagyúrnak; sosem ölt, vagy kínzott meg senkit a kedvéért, csak éppen Lucius felesége volt, pechjére. Aztán elhessegette a bús gondolatokat, és Potterhez fordult:  
\- Mit tudott meg?  
\- Nem fog neki örülni, uram – válaszolta a fiú grimaszolva.  
Piton rosszat sejtett.  
\- Tudja, kinél van?  
\- Igen. A Malfoy család széfjében, Lucius irodájában.

El kellett ismernie, sok mindenkire tippelt volna, de a barátjára nem. Habár Lucius mindig is igyekezett mások pillanatnyi gyengeségét ki- vagy felhasználni. Az rejtélyes volt, hogyan kerülhetett hozzá a doboz, de Piton már legalább megértette, hogy miért próbálta annyira a kúriában tartani őt. Luciusnak mindene a siker, a pénz volt, és az Aranyhaj, valamint a patika újra megadta volna ezeket neki.  
\- Most mi lesz? – suttogta Granger.  
\- Betörtünk Umbridge irodájába kétszer is, egyszer még a Roxfortban, egyszer a minisztériumban, amikor én voltam a Varázslóvilág körözési listáján az első számú közellenség. Betörtünk a Gringottsba is, ehhez képest a kúria semmiség lesz! – jelentette ki Potter.  
\- Mi? Be akarsz törni Lucius Malfoyhoz? Neked elment az eszed! – kiabált a boszorka a Világmegmentővel.  
\- Nem ment el. Ma este fogadást tart, igaz? Mindenki a kastély másik felén fog nyüzsögni, a házimanók is, meg a két Malfoy is csak a vendégekkel lesznek elfoglalva. Mire holnap délelőtt vagy dél körül, Lucius felkel, mi már a Wizengamot előtt fogunk állni Dumbledore professzor emlékeivel.

Noha Potter terve egyáltalán nem volt kidolgozva, főként az észrevétlen bejutás nehézségét nem vette figyelembe, Perselusnak el kellett ismernie, a fiúnak igaza volt. Lucius minden fogadáson a lehető legnagyobb luxust vonultatta fel, igyekezett minden résztvevőt elkápráztatni, tehát a személyzet és az ő figyelme is csak a meghívottaké lesz. Ha valaki unni fogja az egész felhajtást és idő előtt megpróbál majd észrevétlenül távozni a vendégségből, az Draco lesz.  
\- Draco nem marad végig az estélyeken, általában igyekszik a vacsora után lelépni – figyelmeztette Pottert.  
\- Ezek szerint a legcélszerűbb a vacsora idejére időzíteni a betörést. Kár, hogy nincs belső segítségem, mint Dobby volt anno.  
\- Egy házimanó? De van, Potter. Winky! – hívta Piton a manólányt.  
\- Winky szolgálatára jelentkezik, Piton Uram! – sipította a következő pillanatban egy ismerős hang. A házimanó körbenézett, majd lelkendezni kezdett a Világmegmentő láttán. – Ó, Harry Potter Uram! Winky sosem gondolta volna, hogy még egyszer szerencséje lesz találkoznia a nagy Hőssel!  
\- Ööö, szia, Winky! Én is örülök, hogy látlak. Mondd csak, te Lucius Malfoy szolgálatában állsz, vagy Perselus Pitonéban? – kérdezte a griffendéles.  
\- Piton Urat szolgálom, mert Dumbledore professzor erre a feladatra rendelt ki.  
\- Szóval ezért tudtál megtalálni a kúriában is! – szólt közbe a gazdája. – Mindig is csodálkoztam, Lucius nem éppen adakozó, ha a házimanóiról van szó.  
\- Igen, ismerjük Malfoy azon oldalát is – húzta el a száját Potter. – Winky, hazaértek már a Malfoyok?  
\- Nem, Potter Uram.  
\- Szuper! Akkor ezek szerint senki nem keresi még Önt, Winky össze tudja pakolni a holmiját és átköltözhet.  
\- Komolyan gondolja, Potter?  
\- Hallottam Hermione ajánlatát, és igazat adok neki. Valószínűleg mindenki azt gondolja rólam, hogy utálom magát, tehát itt fogják a legkisebb valószínűséggel keresni. Amúgy a ház még mindig felderíthetetlen – válaszolt a hős.  
\- Az emeleti hálók fele üres, a pincében meg bőven van hely egy laboratóriumnak. Én szívesen segítek berendezni – szorgalmazta Granger is a beköltözést.

 

Perselus Piton a két egykori diákjára nézett. Persze, ha őszinte akart lenni magával, el kellett ismernie, hogy a Malfoyok társasága vonzóbb volt, de ahogy Lucius félrevezette, az megingatta a hitét a barátságukban.  
\- Winky, menj és csomagolj össze! – utasította a manóját.  
\- Sipor majd segít a bájital labornál – ajánlotta Potter, aztán elkezdett keresgélni az előtte heverő papírokban. – Menjen fel Hermionéval, válasszon ki egy szobát. Én meg átnézem még egyszer a kúria alaprajzát.  
\- Tudod már, hogyan fogod csinálni? – kérdezett rá Granger.  
\- Nem, de ez még engem sosem tartott vissza – válaszolt vigyorogva Potter, majd a Malfoy mappával a kezében átsétált a nappaliba.  
\- Ne vegye sértésnek, Miss Granger, de most veszítettem el a bizalmamat Potter barátja nagyszerű terve iránt – vallotta be Piton.  
\- Nem vettem, professzor, és én is. Sajnos, én is – válaszolt a boszorka fejcsóválva.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Harry magában még egyszer végig gondolta a lehetséges útvonalakat, majd Sipor jelentése után, míg Lucius és a vendégei leültek vacsorázni, az üvegház felől belopakodott a Malfoy kúriába. Láthatatlanná tévő köpenye évek óta hűséges társa volt már az efféle, mások által esztelenségnek mondott kalandokhoz. Persze Harry kénytelen volt elismerni, hogy Hermionének és Piton professzornak valamennyire igaza is volt, mert nagy kockázatot vállalt. Viszont sosem tudta volna másként visszaadni a rengeteg segítséget, amit a volt tanárától kapott, habár roxforti diákként ezt másként gondolta. Az egykori utált alakról ma már tudta, ugyanolyan kényszerpályán élt, mint Harry gyerekként; és Piton is úgy cselekedett, ahogy Dumbledore elvárta tőle, amilyen helyzetbe a körülötte lévők belehajszolták.

A kúriába érve még óvatosabban osont, halkan ellépdelt a lépcsősor mellett, nesztelenül kinyitotta az oldalsó folyosó ajtaját, és máris szembetalálta magát Lucius irodájának ébenfa bejáratával. Most jött a neheze, mert meg kellett várnia míg Winky belülről kinyitotta az ajtót. Aztán a manólány visszament csomagolni Piton laborjába, Harry pedig csendesen a hatalmas íróasztal mögé sétált. A falat egy könyvespolc borította, de Harry a jegyzőkönyvből tudta, hogy pont a méretes bőrfotel támlájával egy vonalban egy titkos páncélszekrény rejtőzött a könyvek mögött. Éppen próbálta kitalálni, hogy melyik könyv elmozdításával tudná kinyitni a rejtett rekeszt, amikor léptek hangzottak, és el kellett bújnia a fotel mögé. Csak reménykedett benne, hogy bárki is az illető, nem marad sokáig. Abban meg még inkább, hogy a belépő nem a házigazda, Lucius Malfoy volna.

 

\- Draco, itt vagy? – hallott meg egy ismerős hangot.  
\- Itt vagyok apám irodájában. Mit akarsz, Theo?  
\- Csak én akartam lenni az első, akitől meghallod a jó hírt.  
\- Igen?  
\- Képzeld, Potter randira jön velem!  
\- Na, ne! – jajdult fel Draco Malfoy hangosan, míg Harry magában. Mégis csak igaza lett Hermionénak, Theo rossz választás volt.  
\- Tudtam, hogy csak kamuztál Blaise-nek! – kiáltott fel Nott diadalmasan. – Mindig is odavoltál Potterért.  
\- Theo, neked az agyadra ment a minisztérium – vágott vissza az ifjabb Malfoy.  
\- Mi ez a hangoskodás, fiúk? – sétált be az irodába az említett Blaise Zambini, Harry legnagyobb boldogságára.  
\- Draco nem örül a randimnak – pletykálkodott Theo. – Biztosan féltékeny rám.  
\- Háhá, ne viccelj! Pont Potter miatt? Attól, hogy neked rossz az ízlésed, még nem mindenkinek van ízlésficama – válaszolta sértetten Draco Malfoy.  
\- Ahhoz képest, hogy ízlésficamnak definiálod, a legutóbbi minisztériumi bálon le se vetted róla a szemed – jelentette ki Blaise.  
\- Csak azért, mert mindig olyan idétlenül öltözik!  
\- Auror díszegyenruhában volt – vetett ellent Nott, majd tovább dicsekedett. – És ma segítettem neki egy fontos nyomozásban is!  
\- Tényleg, milyen ügyben? – kérdezett rá Zambini, és Harry hálát adott Hermionénak, amiért hallgatott a lányra. Barátnője tanácsára valahányszor belső segítséget kértek, az illető minisztériumi dolgozó emlékeit egy módosított felejtésátokkal kissé átalakították. Theo nem emlékezhetett a pontos ügyre, csak arra, hogy segített.

\- Az szigorúan titkos információ, és én sosem leszek Harry árulója! – jelentette ki Nott.  
\- Nem, csak az ágybetétje, mi? – szólt vissza Draco Malfoy.  
\- Mondom, hogy féltékeny vagy!  
\- Rád, Theo? Te viccelsz! Ha kéne Potter, bármikor megszerezhetném.  
\- Persze, Draco, tudjuk. Ezt mondod már hét éve. Gyere, Theo, hagyjuk itt ezt a nebántsvirágot penészedni egyedül – invitálta Zambini Nottot.

Harry kikukkantott az asztal alól, és látta, ahogy a két mardekáros kisétál, viszont az ifjabb Malfoy elindult a bárszekrény felé. Amíg a szőke kitöltött magának egy italt, Harry azon fohászkodott, hogy ne az apja fotelját foglalja el volt iskolatársa, de közismert szerencséje elhagyta. Láthatatlanság ide, vagy oda, Draco Malfoy háta mögött nem tudta kinyitni a széfet, így kénytelen volt várakozni. A szőke negyed órát is elpiszmogott, amíg megitta italát, Harry meg már izzadt, mint egy ló, idegességében. Még egy félórányi ideje maradt, aztán Winky visszajön érte, és kínos lenne a mardekárosnak elmagyarázni, hogy miért nyitotta ki az apja széfjét.

 

Végre aztán Draco felséges Malfoy felemelte a formás popsiját, és elindult kifelé az irodából. A szőke az ajtóból hanyagul legyintett egyet a pálcájával, ’Nox!’, aztán behúzta az ajtót. Harry már majd megbolondult a melegtől, amint sötét lett, felállt rejtekéből, és lerázta magáról a köpenyét. Vett egy hatalmas levegőt, és megérezte, hogy nem egyedül van a sötét helyiségben. Ha az orra nem csapta be, és nehéz lett volna, mert az előző tizenöt percben számtalanszor beszívta az édes parfüm illatot, az ifjabb Malfoy állt vele szemben.  
\- Lumos! Colloportus! Potter! Mondanám, hogy kellemes meglepetés, de minek hazudjak? Tudsz egy jó okot mondani arra, hogy miért ne átkozzam szét a fejed? Mit keresel az apám irodájában?  
\- Khm, szia, Draco. Lejjebb engednéd a pálcád?  
\- Eszemben sincs! Válaszolj!  
\- Az igazat megvallva, a széfjét.  
\- Mit?  
\- Az apád széfjét keresem – vallotta be Harry.  
\- Ennyire rosszul megy az auroroknak? Vagy ez csak olyan mellékkereset? – gúnyolódott a szőke.  
\- Kösz az aggódást, de nem megy rosszul. És nem vagyok auror. Éppen csak van az apádnál valami, ami nem az övé, és azt visszavinném a tulajdonosának.  
\- Potter, Potter. Mondhatnám, hogy te soha semmivel nem tudod magad alulmúlni, de ezek szerint igen. Betörő lettél szívességből? Ki az a szerencsétlen, aki felfogadna téged? – folytatta a mardekáros a cikizést.  
\- A keresztapád – vágta rá Harry, nyíltan vigyorogva Draco leesett állán.  
\- Miért?  
\- Mert apád valahogyan megszerezte a bizonyítékot, amivel tisztázhatná magát a Dumbledore ellen elkövetett gyilkosság vádja alól.  
\- Itt őrzi a széfben? – kérdezte a másik fiú csendesen. Majd szó nélkül elindult a fal felé.  
\- Ööö, megkérdezhetem, hogy mit csinálsz? – kérdezte Harry némiképpen összezavarodva a szőke reakciójától.  
\- Kinyitom a széfet, betörő úr. Ugyanis lehet, hogy nem vagy auror, de bizonyára egy minisztériumi jegyzőkönyv segítségével készültél a betörésre. Csakhogy az akta hiányos.  
\- Hiányos?  
\- Kifelejtettek egy igencsak fontos részletet, Potter, de még az is lehet, hogy te nem olvastad el – magyarázta Draco, miközben feltárta az álkönyvespolcot, amely a rejtett széfet tartalmazta. – Ahhoz, hogy ki tud nyitni a széfet, Malfoynak kell lenned. Van késed?  
\- Késem? Minek? – hűlt el Harry.  
\- Vér kell. Egészen pontosan, Malfoy vér. – Azzal a szőke fiú elvette apja asztaláról az apró tollkést, beleszúrta a mutatóujjába, és a kibukkanó vércseppet máris rányomta a széfen lévő Malfoy pecsétre. Az ábra zölden felizzott, majd kinyílt a páncélszekrény.  
\- Kösz. Segítsek elállítani a vérzést? – lépett Harry közelebb Dracóhoz.

A mardekáros fiú előbb csak tágra nyílt szemmel bámult rá, de aztán engedte a kezét megfogni. Harry még mindig a szürke szemekbe bámulva gyógyította meg Draco sebét, aztán mintha egy álomban lett volna, tovább legeltette a tekintetét a közelről igen vonzó, enyhén elpirult fiún. Csak fél füllel hallotta meg, amint Winky melléjük hoppanált, és elkezdett kiabálni arról, hogy letelt az idejük, menniük kell, mert Lucius közeledik az irodához Zambinivel.

Lucius említésére Harry végre észhez tért, elengedte Draco kezét, és villámgyorsan kikapta Piton fekete dobozát.  
\- Mehetünk, Winky! – szólt a manónak, mire az megfogta a kezét.  
\- Potter, várj! – kapott a keze után Draco, de Harrynek nem maradt ideje reagálni, mert Winky mágiája visszarepítette őt a Grimmauld téri ház nappalijába. De nemcsak Harryt, hanem a potyautasát is.  
\- Potter, ez emberrablás! – méltatlankodott az ifjabb Malfoy.  
\- Nem raboltalak volna el, ha nem kaptad volna el a kezemet. Amit, nem mellesleg, még most is szorongatsz – vágott vissza Harry.  
\- Mi ez a zaj? – sétált be Hermione, Pitonnal a nyomában. – Harry, minek hoztad ide őt?  
\- Nem hoztam, rám akaszkodott.  
\- Csak szeretnéd, Potter – válaszolt Draco Malfoy, majd keresztapjához fordult. – Perselus, sajnálom, amit apám csinált, esküszöm, én nem tudtam a dologról semmit.  
\- Elhiszem, Draco – felelte Piton –, nem is hibáztatlak semmiért.  
\- Ez mind szép és jó, de most nem fogunk elengedni téged csak úgy – méltatlankodott Hermione. Felemelte a pálcáját, és Dracóra fogta.  
\- Hé, mire készülsz? – hátrált az ifjabb Malfoy, a háta mögött álló griffendélesbe ütközve. Harry ösztönösen átkarolta az előtt álló szőke fiút.  
\- Hermione, tedd el a pálcád, nem fogunk Dracóra felejtésátkot szórni.  
\- Na, ne mondd, akkor mit fogunk csinálni? Talán adunk neki is egy szobát?  
\- Nem is rossz ötlet, Granger – mondta a mardekáros.  
\- Itt maradnál? Tényleg? – húzta magához még egy kicsit közelebb Harry a fiút. Draco elpirult, aztán kacsintva így válaszolt:  
\- Csak akkor, ha a legjobb szobát kapom, és ha meg tudsz győzni, hogy érdemes maradnom.  
Harry még lélegzetet is elfelejtett venni, aztán vérvörösre pirult az arca a fejében zakatoló meggyőzési ötleteinek köszönhetően.  
\- Jaj, ne! – nyögte Hermione, de Harry már nem ért rá válaszolni, mert kezét fogva elkezdte húzni Dracót az emeleti hálószobája felé.

\- Most ugye nem jól láttam? – kérdezte döbbenten Piton professzor.  
\- Ha azt látta, amit én, hogy Harry és Draco végre beismerték az egymás iránti szenvedélyüket, akkor igen – válaszolta szárazan Hermione. – De legalább az emlék megvan. Mindjárt hat óra, Robards vár minket. Majd megpróbálom Harryt valamivel kimenteni, magának meg azt javaslom, hogy menjen le a pincébe kipakolni.  
\- Miért? – kérdezte Piton.  
\- Mert ha úgy szeretik majd egymást, mint ahogy verekedtek, akkor ez egy hangos menet lesz – felelte a boszorka, majd a kandallón át hoppanált a minisztériumba.

Granger távozása után pedig Perselus, kezében az ártatlanságát bizonyító dobozzal, elindult, hogy berendezkedjen az új otthonában.


	3. Harmadik fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> És itt a mesés vége :)  
> Figyelmeztetés:  
> Fluff, extra rózsaszín happy end és nagyon mese. Én szóltam.

**3\. Fejezet**

Perselus Piton az elmúlt egy év alatt, mióta a Grimmauld térre költözött, számtalan újat tanult. Az _„egyszer fenn, egyszer lenn”_ mugli mondás első hallásra nagy badarságnak tűnt, de azért kénytelen volt elismerni, csak volt benne némi igazság.  
Annak ellenére, hogy Harry Potter már hét éve legyőzte a Varázslóvilág legnagyobb fenyegetését, Voldemortot, még mindig lelkesen gyűltek össze barátai, kollégái, jó és rosszakarói egyaránt, ha a hős életében valami fontos változás történt. A Reggeli Próféta egy hete hirdette ki Kingsley Shacklebolt miniszter úr legújabb kinevezéseit, és amint várható volt, egy bált is bejelentett. A varázsügyi minisztérium egy eldugott szárnyában hatalmas báltermek rejtőztek, amelyeket most meghívottak százai leptek el. Roxforti tanárok, diáktársak léptek Harry és partnere, Draco Malfoy mellé gratulációt mormolva, illetve, a fiúk múltját ismerve, őszintén elcsodálkozva, hogy milyen harmóniában állt egymás mellett a párocska. Habár mindketten elégedettek voltak az elmúlt év fejleményével, szívük szerint még nem léptek volna a nyilvánosság elé, de Lucius megelőzte őket. A férfi Harry kinevezése után elhívta Rita Vitrolt ebédelni, és előadta neki, hogy Potter elrabolta az életében legfontosabb emberek szeretetét, a fiáét és legjobb barátjáét, Perselusét.

 

Piton az emlék hatására felhorkantott. _„Legjobb barátja”_ a távozása utáni napon megváltoztatta a kúria védelmi rendszerét, hogy be se tehesse többé a lábát, és megírta az összes mardekáros ismerősüknek, hogy Perselus Potterrel cimborál. Saját fiát pedig nem volt rest kitagadni jogos örökségéből, amiért Draco nem mondott le a Lucius által hóbortnak minősített kapcsolatáról. Pedig a két fiatal, számtalan ordibálós veszekedés mellett és ellenére is, éjjel-nappal legszívesebben együtt volt. Furcsa fintora volt a sorsnak, hogy Pottert Perselus, míg Dracót Hermione beszélte rá általában a békülésre.  
A griffendéles hős azonban nem lett volna önmaga, ha Lucius interjúja után nem vágott volna vissza neki. Meghívta Ritát a házába, aki vitathatatlan lelkesedéssel és kíváncsisággal járt be minden szobát. Piton pincebeli laboratóriuma előtt viszont meglepő józansággal megállt, és felajánlotta, hogy nem ír róla a cikkében. De Perselus Pitonnak, amióta tisztázta magát Dumbledore professzor megölésének vádja alól, életében először nem volt oka titkolózni. Rita Vitrol is kipróbálta a továbbfejlesztett „Aranyhaj” varázsszert, és pár üvegért cserében ingyen reklámozta azt.

Habár ezt a menetet ők nyerték, Piton számított rá, hogy Lucius nem fogadja el a vereséget, és megpróbálja szétzúzni a kellemes kis lakóközösségüket. Perselus ezért álldogált egész este egy félreeső sarokban, és várta, hogy mikor és ki ellen indul Lucius támadásba. Nem kellett a férfiben csalódnia, mert a fogadás második órájában kipécézte magának Hermione Grangert. Miután táncolt egyet a fekete selyemruhába öltözött lánnyal, Piton szerencséjére az ő rejtekéhez közel álltak meg beszélgetni.  
\- Köszönöm a táncot, Miss Granger. Egy frissítőt? – ajánlotta Lucius Malfoy.  
\- Nem, köszönöm – válaszolta a lány, és nekiszegezte Luciusnak a kérdést: – Miről akart beszélni velem? Megmondom előre, kerek-perec, nem fogok segíteni szétválasztani Harryt és Dracót!  
\- Megindító a Potterhez való hűsége, de már nem érdekel a fiam jövője.  
\- Persze, elintézte annyival, hogy kitagadta, igaz? Nem Malfoy többé, minek is szólna hozzá? – vágott vissza a lány.  
\- Úgy látom, ragadt magára Perselus cinizmusából. Igaz is, hol a másik áruló?  
\- Piton professzor nem áruló! Tisztázta magát minden vád alól.  
\- Ez aztán a meglepő fordulat, Miss Granger. Úgy veszem észre, hogy igazat kell, adjak a hírforrásomnak. Maga tényleg belehabarodott Perselusba – vigyorgott Lucius.

Nocsak. A sarokban álló Piton igyekezett előrehajolni, nehogy egy szót is elmulasszon a boszorkány reakciójából.  
\- Nem vagyok belé szerelmes – válaszolta a lány, vöröslő arccal. – Ki az a forrás? Csak nem Nott? Én a maga helyében nem hinnék el neki semmit. Egyszerűen féltékeny Dracóra, ezért áskálódik.  
\- Ez megmagyarázná, hogy miért acsarkodik a fiamra és Potterre, de nem azt, hogy miért pletykál ilyet magáról. És nem csak ő, hanem mások is – közelebb lépett a lányhoz, és tovább próbálkozott. – Lássa be, kedvesem, maga egy fiatal, szemrevaló hölgy, aki egy háztartásban él három férfivel. Ez mindenki számára különös, mert maga nem is hajlandó mással szóba állni, csak az említett férfiakkal. Nem jár szórakozni nélkülük, nem randizik, sőt már a Weasleykkel sem tartja a kapcsolatot.  
\- Ez butaság, tegnapelőtt vacsoráztunk náluk.  
\- Igen, mind a négyen. És amíg az én rossz ízlésű fiam Potter mellett foglalt helyet, úgy hallottam, Miss Granger, hogy ön pedig a közös barátunk társaságát választotta.  
\- Még ha így is van, bár nem tudom, hogy kitől hallotta, mi köze hozzá?  
\- Ó semmi, tényleg. Csak sajnálom magát, amiért ilyen fiatalon képes feladni az életét egy megkeseredett, sértődött egyén kedvéért.  
\- Piton professzor nem ilyen!  
\- Hanem milyen, kedvesem? Szívesen venném, ha megosztaná velem az illúziót.  
\- Hogy merészeli…  
\- Azt feltételezni, hogy ön nem lát tovább az orránál? Ne feledje, mi mardekárosok hamarabb meglátjuk mások gyengeségeit – vigyorgott Lucius a boszorkára.  
\- Gyengeség? Maga a szerelmet gyengeségnek hívja? – kérdezett vissza a lány, ügyet se vetve Lucius _‘ugye megmondtam’_ arcára. – Érezni nem gyengeség, Malfoy, de maga ezt honnan tudná? A szíve hideg, mint egy kő, sosem tett senkivel semmi jót. Maga képtelen felfogni, hogy ha az ember szeret, az nem üzlet.  
\- Akkor mégis mit remél? Mire vár? Hogy Perselus egy szép napon úgy kel fel, hogy maga lesz az élete szerelme?  
\- Nem várok semmit!  
\- Hazudik, Miss Granger, mindketten tudjuk.  
\- A végén mindig azok járnak jól, akik türelmesek, ha nem tudná – ellenkezett Hermione. – Most pedig, ha megbocsát, megyek és keresek egy jóval szívderítőbb társaságot, mint maga.  
\- Hiába menekül, attól még egy illúziót kerget.  
\- Maga pedig meg van arról győződve, hogy a világ kegyetlen és önző, és igyekszik minden jót és szépet tönkretenni maga körül, hogy bebizonyítsa az igazát. Én kergetek egy álmot? Magának mindene megvolt, családja, barátja, szerették, tisztelték és csupa hatalomvágyból elvesztett mindent. Menjen vissza az üres kúriába, és élvezze a hatalmat, meg a pénzt, Lucius! Minket meg hagyjon békén álmodozni, ahhoz maga úgyse ért!

Hermione szinte belekiabálta az utolsó mondatot Lucius Malfoy arcába, majd kipirult arccal otthagyta a férfit. Lucius kihúzta magát, és egy szempillantás alatt felvette a szokásos faarcát, majd igyekezett úgy tenni, mintha a kis közjátéka meg sem történt volna. Piton szinte hallotta, ahogy volt barátja fejében a boszorkát mocskoló mondatok jártak. Kilépett a rejtekéből és megkereste a lányt, aki, mint várható volt, Harry vállára borult, míg Draco a hátát simogatva próbálta megnyugtatni.  
Piton elindult a tömegen át feléjük, és egyre csak Hermione szenvedélyes szavai jártak a fejében.

 

\- Miss Granger, jól van? – lépett a fiatalokhoz. A lány megfeszült Potter vállán, majd felemelte a fejét és letörölte a könnyeit, csak aztán fordult hátra válaszolni:  
\- Az igazságra kíváncsi, vagy csak mondjam azt, hogy jól?  
\- Az igazságra, mint mindig – felelte neki.  
A boszorkány mosolyra húzta a száját.  
\- Emlékszik, tavaly amikor rám talált, azt kérdezte, hogy tudom-e, mire vágyom – mondta a lány elé lépve, olyan halkan, hogy csak ő hallhassa.  
\- És már tudja, hogy mit szeretne? – nézett fel kutatóan szemeibe a boszorka.  
\- Igen, tudom. Rátaláltam a legszebb álomra, amit csak kívánhattam – válaszolt neki.  
Hermione ragyogó mosolya, ujjongó tekintete eloszlatta végső kétségeit.

 

*~*~*~*

 

_\- Nagymama, ez a legszebb esti mese, amit csak hallottam! A kedvencem – mosolygott Hermione Pitonra unokája, Tessa._   
_\- Nekem is ez a kedvencem – vallotta be az asszony. – De most már ideje aludnod, mint a többieknek. Jó éjt, kicsim!_   
_\- Jó éjt, mama! Puszild meg Perselus papát a nevemben, jó?_   
_\- Rendben, kicsim._

_Az asszony halkan felállt és kiosont a gyerekszobából. Odakinn a folyosó félhomályában egy magas alak állt, szemlátomást nem zavartatva magát attól, hogy rajtakapták hallgatózás közben._   
_Hermione odalépett a még mindig vonzó férfihez, akinek ezüstbe hajló haján megcsillant a holdfény._   
_\- Tudja, Miss Granger – szólalt meg a férfi –, nekem is ez a kedvenc esti mesém._   
_\- Tudom, professzor, említette már – válaszolt mosolyogva a nő. A férfi átkarolta, ő pedig odahajolt az arcához, hogy teljesítse unokája kérését, amikor Piton belesuttogta a fülébe:_   
_\- Ha kérhetném, akkor inkább a hálószobában szeretném megkapni azt a puszit._   
_Hermione még szélesebben mosolygott, majd szobájuk felé húzta a megtalált boldogságot, meglelt álmát, a férjét, Perselus Pitont._

 

„Nap mint nap ültem a sötétben,  
Szorongtam, féltem egyedül.  
Nap mint nap akárhová néztem,  
Körbevett egy űr.

Megjöttem, minden olyan szép itt,  
Remélem utam véget ért.  
Itt állok, egy jelt várok,  
Hogy szívem célba ért.

Végre látom már a fényt,  
És az árnyak messze járnak.  
Végre látom már a fényt,  
Mint a tűz, úgy hull körém.

Ez a perc a boldogság,  
Színes álomképek várnak,  
Minden szép, minden olyan más lett,  
Most hogy látlak én.”  
  


**Vége :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A történet első lett a Piton kihíváson, http://pitonkihivas.blogspot.hu/2013/04/vegeredmeny.html :))

**Author's Note:**

> Szerző megjegyzése: Természetesen sokadszorra is nagy-nagy köszönettel tartozom Neked, Polly, aki bétázza történeteimet, javítja magyartalanságomat, és sok ötlettel ellát. Az állandó lelkesedést, valamint a tesztolvasást pedig köszönöm Neked, Kyra Életem!


End file.
